1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a new-concept foldable vehicle that occupies a minimum space by folding when parking and can be converted into a complete vehicle when it unfolds.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mini concept vehicles especially for one person have started begun emerging into the market with the advent of hybrid electric vehicles.
Such vehicles are designed to be capable of folding/unfolding to occupy a minimum space when parking for a long period of time.
However, the existing foldable vehicles occupy large spaces, even if they are folded, because it is difficult to change their wheelbases, and the overall length cannot be minimized because the roof or the rear side cannot be fully folded. In particular, even if their roof or rear side can fold, the overall height increases instead, when they fold, so it is difficult to park the vehicles in a parking space with a small height and their external appearances are unnatural.
Therefore, there has been a need of a foldable structure for reducing the wheelbase as much as possible and fully folding the roof and the rear of a vehicle without increasing the overall height.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.